skinwalkersfandomcom-20200214-history
Skinwalkers Wiki
Welcome to the Skinwalkers Wiki The Movie Plot Two packs of Werewolves, divided by principles are signaled by the moon of an ancient prophecy (The Red Moon). A young boy named Timothy, is approaching his 13th birthday, but is unaware that the time of his 13th birthday marks his transformation. Timothy has been raised by his grandmother, Nana, his mother Rachel, his uncle Jonas along with his cousin Katherine and Katherine`s boyfriend Adam. Timothy`s father is said to be dead. Timothy and Rachel are unaware that their family are Werewolves, but lucky for Timothy and Rachel they are "good" Werewolves that have been protecting Timothy and his secret since his birth. They know that Timothy his a "Half-Blood" who is prophesied to end the curse. But they know that Timothy`s power with also put him in danger, for there are other Werewolves that set off on a blood-lust travel to find Timothy and kill him so the cursed of the Werewolves/Skinwalkers doesn`t end. Four of the bad Werewolves are a motorbike gang: Varek, Zo, Sonya and Grenier. Who use a hawk as an airborne spy to hunt down Timothy and report back to the gang. Timothy was found in the small town of Huguenot, precipitating the long chase. Varek discovers Timothy`s location via a video tape which is shown to various "good" Werewolves, that he is alive and well. Reaching Huguenot, Varek saw Nana and Timothy and proceeds with a gun fight between Vareks pack against the "good Werewolves and various townspeople. Adams father is killed in the gun fight and Nana sacrifices herself to let Timothy and the other enough time to escape. Jonas explained the situation to both Rachel and Timothy and they are both convinced after Jonas and the others turn into Werewolves at night. The next day Timothy faints and is sent to a hospital. Vareks gang infiltrates the hospital and attacks Timothy. Grenier is killed by Adam while Katherine is being held hostage by Varek. It is revealed then that Varek was Caleb, Rachel husband and Timothy`s father, and his transformation was due to him feeding on humans. After getting away to a safe place, Adam goes off on his own to find Katherine and brings her back. At sundown Katherine was discovered was to be forced to feed on humans and kills Adam with his own gun. Just as Katherine is going to attack Timothy, Jonas shoots her in the back and kills her. They then find their next safe place, with Timothy and Rachel hiding in a steel cage while Jonas sets out to hunt down Varek, Zo and Sonya. Zo is killed after being trapped and being trapped from a large height. Sonya tries to attack Rachel and Timothy but is shot by Timothy. Rachel then proceeds to finish Sonya off. Varek then tries to kill Timothy but is stopped by Jonas. They get into a struggle and in a bid to win, Jonas feeds on Vareks arm and knocks Varek unconcious. Taken over by the blood frenzy, Jonas attempts to attack Timothy, but is shot to death by Rachel. Varek wakes up and bites Timothy but the clock chimes midnight. He is then struck by Rachel and knocked to the ground. He then transforms back into a human and to his former self, Caleb. It is later revealed that Timothy is the cure via his blood and that they travel around, giving the cure to those who want it. They also fill bullets with Timothy's blood. The film leaves off with Timothy saying "For some I am salvation, for the others their destruction". Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse